


My Angel's Halo Is Cracked

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Not Much, Comfort, Darkish Mari, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fear gas, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Bashing, Peacock Miraculous, Salt, class salt, idk what else to tag, peacock user mari, sorry - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Marinette couldn't handle it anymore. Sure she had her few friends, but they couldn't always help her. Lila's lies have just become too much for her. Too bad for everyone that it's Scarecrow attacking then.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dick Grayson/Alya Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482650
Comments: 25
Kudos: 297





	My Angel's Halo Is Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure you’ve heard about the Lila Anon that has been going around. I thought she disappeared a LONG time ago. But turns out not. If she continues I’m going to have to turn off my anon replies for all works, I know this is annoying. But this is for my own health I hope you understand, granted I won’t be able to tell, but I do hope you understand the position I’m in. I hope you guys enjoy this new fic feat Dark Mari.

If people were asked to describe Marinette Dupain-Cheng before Lila arrived, they would call her an Angel in disguise, an everyday Ladybug, heaven-sent. Whatever you would call it, she was it. She went out of her way to help everyone even if it meant taking time away from something she wanted to do.

But.

**_But_ ** .

Ever since Lila arrived, their opinions of her changed. Only a few people still held the same opinion of her.

Nino and Chloe.

Chloe may have been a bitch, but she knew Marinette was an Angel since the day they met as toddlers. After Lila appeared, she apologized and the two started a friendship that grew everyday after Marinette helped her realize she didn’t need her emotionally-distant mother’s respect to be exceptional. Since then, Chloe has done her best to redeem herself and be worthy of being Marinette’s friend.

Nino….Nino has known Marinette since they were in diapers. He would never doubt her. She thought Kim would have her back too….but according to Nino he had a crush on Lila.

**_Ugh._ **

One of her closest friends is now doing the same thing as the last time she had a bully. But she could at least content herself with the knowledge that he wouldn’t believe the outrageous things Lila claimed of her character. And at least he was more or less sticking up for her since Lila’s lies came out.

_ Not to forget Adrien thou _ .

Marinette could  _ honestly _ say she has no clue what he’s doing. He said he was on her side but then didn’t do anything. She  _ could _ chalk it up to not knowing about the real world and daddy dearest being the biggest asshole in the world who would pull his son out over the smallest thing. But then again…. _ Adrien didn’t even bother trying to see if she was ok after anything Lila pulled _ . So ya, she didn’t know what to think of Adrien anymore. Well, that’s not totally true.

She can say she only thinks of him as an acquaintance at best.

_ And that he was no longer Chat Noir. _

Her crush died long ago after a few weeks of Adrien not even checking in with her.

She had taken his miraculous after they had defeated Hawkmoth. He had resisted but not much, he was too busy being heartbroken by the fact that he was battling his own father.

But she found someone better. She met Damian. Sure, he was brash and rude, and quite frankly, arrogant. But under that, she saw how kind he was to those close to him. How loyal he was. How soft he looked when he was drawing or with his pets. She also got him to open up about his doubts, about how he didn’t think he was wanted, or how he thought if he didn’t prove himself his father would kick him out. And that was all in the last year of collège. Now, halfway throu lycée, they were dating. And it all started from her Nonna taking her with to visit an old friend named Alfred Pennyworth.

She really wished she had listened to him at the beginning of the year and transferred out. Sure he had hoped she would go to Gotham, but knew she has duties that couldn’t be abandoned. But no….she said she could get throu to them….oh how wrong past her was. She could still transfer….but what’s the point. It was already halfway throu the year, might as well wait until the final year to transfer. Hopefully by then she’ll have taken down Hawkmoth.

But its not like she has  _ time _ to think about that. To think about how everyone went from thinking she’s an angel to a devil or whatever. She wasn’t entirely sure  _ how _ she got into that thinking-

“-and everyone just abandoned you-”

Ah yes.

Now she remembers.

**_Scarecrow_ ** .

Scarecrow came and attacked the museum they were visiting.

**_Because of course she couldn’t get a break_ ** .

And to think, she had the gall to think the universe would give her a break after defeating Hawkmoth. She was a fool for thinking the universe would be that kind. Marinette tripped over her own feet when someone shoved her. She snarled when she saw Lila as the one who did it.

**_That bitch_ ** .

Scarecrow grabbed her and watched amused as the class started scrambling to get out. You’d think with the reveal that Lila had been lying, they would have tried stopping her. But no. They didn’t. Not even with Alya and Lila being sued got them to realize. They seemed to be in denial. Considering they  _ let _ her push Marinette. She couldn’t believe them.

With a yell, Scarecrow threw some fear gas pellets at the class. That had the class screaming in fright as they coughed in the gas. Even thou she had tears threatening to fall, a small smile graced her lips. She was just glad that Nino and Chloe weren’t there. Kim was in the back makin bets with Alix when this happened. But, even so, she liked watching a few collapse covering their ears and snapping their eyes shut to keep the fears away.

She had to applaud Kim, he tried to fight away the demons crowding around him. He always was a fighter. He was also trying to make his way to her before being pulled out with the crowd.

Scarecrow turned her around so they could look at each other face to face. While his mask was scary, it didn’t bother her. She’d take the bet that it barely bothered most Parisians. She kept her face neutral even when she felt Duusuu pushing against her throu her purse(while she was guardian and adored Tikki, it wasn’t smart to use her without Plagg active. She could still see and talk to her thou, a perk of being Guardian. So instead she took Duusuu’s broach which turned into a hairpin that looked to be four feathers bound by string).

“How unfortunate for you, your friends abandoned you,” Scarecrow said with a grin in his tone. Marinette just rolled her eyes, glancing back, not well but the intent was there.

“Ya right. The only people who are my friends in that class are three people. One who’s a knucklehead that was in the back, and two who were out getting things prepared for a fashion show. Everyone else is just classmates. And I don’t care about them,” she replied, causing Scarecrow to hum in thought.

“But it must irk you that they didn’t even think about you when scrambling after that girl pushed you?”

“Ya, I’m angry. Who wouldn’t be when their class used to be their friends but turned on them as soon as a liar spouting golden bullshit comes along? And then to top it off, said liar is  _ outed _ but they still don’t get it. I’m not surprised thou, it’s been months since she was outed,” Marinette said with a growl and Scarecrow smirked under his mask.

“Is that it? It seems like there’s more to the story?”

He could only smile at hearing Marinette growl before nodding yes. Before she could continue, he whisked them to his lair so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Batman and Robin scowled. Well, Batman only scowled, Robin growled out a seething remark only they could hear as he glared around the empty museum. Stalking his way out, Robin glared at the class, causing some to flinch. The one wearing a red sleeveless sweatshirt with his bleached hair sticking up, stood up looking nervous. “Wa-is Netti ok?” he asked-Kim, that was his name Robin remembered.

“Scarecrow disappeared with her,” Robin growled out, causing Kim’s face to crumble as he fell heavily onto the ground. The rest of the class flinched at the tone. Kim gripped his hair and tried to breath as his eyes stung with unshed tears. Batman kneeled down next to him and rested a hand on Kim’s shoulder. Kim looked up at feeling the hand.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get your friend back,” Batman said and Kim just looked at the ground.

“It’s all my fault. I should have tried getting to her,” he mumbled, looking at his hands numbly. Batman squeezed his shoulder.

“It isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known this would happen. And then you got hit with fear gas.”

Kim slowly nodded at that with a sigh. “Please get her back safe and sound,” he whispered and Batman nodded, squeezing his shoulder one last time before making his way over to Robin who was glaring at the glass, itching to reach for his katana.

“Come on, Robin. We need to start tracking down leads for where Scarecrow went,” Batman said and Robin nodded, giving the class one last deadly glare before following after Batman.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Marinette was growling when she told him everything. She was pacing in front of both him and the chair she had originally sat it. Meanwhile, he was leaning against his chairs back, his fingers together in thought as he hummed under his breath.  _ Her parents believed a liar over her, kicked her out so now she’s living with her Nonna and Grandpere, her mentor that was like another Grandpere to her is dead, and her classmates betrayed her. Not to mention, she holds magic jewels, _ he thought, watching as a floating peacock looking god hovered around Marinette, equally angry.  _ Magic is messy, but she seems to know how it works. She could be an asset to me _ , he thought with a grin.

“That is horrible. You have practically no one to trust. Only your grandparents who are busy, a couple friends, and Bruce’s brat, Damian. But, it doesn’t have to be that way,” he said slowly, causing the girl to look over at him confused by what he meant. He could see distrust in her eyes, but he could change that. “You could also have me in your corner. We could make them pay for what they did. Make them see their greatest fears, make them see that you’ve changed. Change for the better. With my help,” he whispered.

Marinette stared at him as so many thoughts raced throu her head. Duusuu, she could tell the man was evil and wanted their help, but she couldn’t care. If siding with the Rouge meant getting back at the class, so be it. If it meant helping her Chosen get back at those that caused her so much pain, she’d support it.

“You-?”

“Yes. It just sickens me to see an innocent person burned so horribly by people they thought they could trust. So let me help you get back at them,” he whispered, smirking as he watched Marinette’s jaw clenched, her face scrunching up a bit. Her phone rang and she picked it up watching as the first text, one from Dami, a few from Nino, Kim, and Chloe, was drowned out by her class’s texts. They were anything but sorry. Lila somehow got her number and was laughing at her.

With a heartbroken yell she threw her phone against the wall as it continued to ring as more texts blaming her flooded it. She turned to Scarecrow with ragged breaths, a fire burning in her eyes calling for revenge, and nodded. “I’ll take your help. But first, we need to fix up you,” she said, eyeing his costume with distaste. Scarecrow frowned at that as he looked down, cause ya….ok….she was correct that it needed help. At least his mask was fine enough.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The class screamed in fright as Scarecrow landed in front of them. He was wearing a brown shirt with tattered hems, the back hem going down like a coattail, with a hood that was drawn up, matching the color of the sack over his head. Around his neck was a rope drawn in a noose that dangled. Across his chest were vials filled with his fear gas. He had dark brown, almost black, pants that had a belt holding four canisters that had tubing going down connecting to a bigger canister attached by belts on his thigh. His hands were covered in gloves that matched his pants that were a rough texture, tied with ropes again.

Scarecrow looked over them indifferently, but was smiling at seeing their fear. His eyes landed on four people in the back. Bruce’s brat Damian. He was talking quickly with three other people.

Or, well.

_ He was _ .

He recognized the one with them from when he had taken Marinette back with him to chat. They all glared at him. Damian pushed past everyone and sent a deadly glare his way. “Where is she?” he growled out and Scarecrow laughed.

“She’s perfectly fine. Come see for yourself. Necromancer!” he shouted, turning his head a bit. Rapid footsteps could be heard. A female figure landed next to him and looked up with a smirk causing everyone’s breath to catch. It was Marinette with the peacock miraculous. Her dress was a Qipao style in a light teal color, the lining a deep blue. Instead of the normal knot buttons, they were peacock feathers, her sleeves cut off at her shoulders. Deep blue gloves that started at her elbow covered her hands. The panels of fabric in front and back along the wide slits at her hip were peacock feathers that seemed to be layered and went to her knees. She had loose bottoms under in the same deep blue as the lining.

Around her waist was a small, deep blue belt that held two fans on it. On her feet were teal Tai Chi shoes with white socks going up mid-calf tucked under the bottoms. Her hair clip transformed into many feathers that covered her hair sweeping back and up. Toward her long ponytail that had a few small peacock feathers. Covering her eyes was a teal mask with patches of pale green under and around her eyes like a peacock's face. The nose part was a similar shade mimicking a peacocks beak. Above her nose were deep blue small feathers that were found on the peacock’s head.

“Habib Albi?” Damian asked softly and Marinette smiled softly as she raised a gloved hand to cup Damian’s cheek. She pressed a kiss to his lips and pulled back.

“Hi, mon amour,” she whispered, running her thumb along his cheek before pulling her hand away reluctantly. Nino, Chloe, and Kim pressed themselves against the wall of the building, away from the group in the street. “You don’t want to look, mon amour, this won’t be pretty,” she said glaring at the class in front of her.

“Habib Albi, please. Don’t. This won’t accomplish anything.”

“Oh? It will. I’ll finally get back at little miss liar. For too long has she tormented me. Sullied my good name. Guess she was right thou. No more little miss goody-two shoes. They don’t deserve it,” she replied then glanced over at Damian and her friends. “Seems like my halo is cracked now.”

For indeed it has, cracks lined the halo that people imagined over Marinette’s head. For even an Angel has limits. Don’t anger an Angel, for they don’t come to play when you push them too far.

Marinette pulled the two fans at her waist and snapped them open. She smirked as she moved them a bit and the class groaned as they gripped their heads. “Now, we’re just getting started,” she said watching as Rose and Mylene fell to the ground, dizzy and squeezing their eyes shut tightly while the others stumbled.

“Y-ou wouldn’t!” Lila shouted, leaning against Alya as she tried grounding herself by widening her stance and not opening her eyes. Everything in Lila’s sight swam like she just got off one of those spinning coasters, or spun in a chair or something of the like without closing her eyes. She tried glaring at Marinette, but the effect was lost when she moved slightly to keep the world from tilting.

“Wouldn’t do what, Lila?” she asked innocently, with a tilt of her head as a sinister smirk grew on her lips. “Wouldn’t get you to admit every lie you’ve said? Hurt you?  _ What? _ ”

“Y-you wouldn’t hurt me!” Marinette-no Necromancer- clicked her tongue at that as she shook her head.

“You don’t know me at all now. Before I wouldn’t have. But now?” she smirked, leaning forward so that her face was inches away from Lila, “I won’t hesitate.”

“Mari-y-you’re our everyday Ladybug!” Adrien tried and flinched at Necromancer’s cackle and sneer.

“You’re not allowed to call me Mari anymore, Agreste. I’m no ladybug, not anymore. Had you just stood up to Lila,  _ helped _ me, we wouldn’t be here. I’m  **_done_ ** listening to other people. Now it’s time for you people to listen to  **_me_ ** ,” she sneered out, backhanding Adrien so that he landed at Ivan’s feet. Ivan looked concerned but didn’t try helping for fear of incurring Necromancer's wrath.

“Netti, please,” Chloe whispered and Necromancer turned to her and gave her a small smile.

“Oh Chloe, you know you’ve been eagerly awaiting the day this would happen.”

“Yes, I’ve been waiting for this day. But not like this! Not with you working with Scarecrow! It was supposed to be fun watching Lila’s kingdom fall. With us helping you exact a plan that would show everyone! But  **_not like this!_ ** ” A tear fell down Chloe’s cheek as Nino let Chloe grip his arm along with Kim’s. Necromancer walked toward them, her footsteps silent as she stopped in front of Chloe. As she whipped away Chloe’s tears, she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I know. But sometimes, things don’t go to plan. This was the last time I would let Rossi do this. I just needed Scarecrow’s help to realize that. Now-” she shouted out when a batarang hit her, causing her to stumble away from everyone. She growled lowly when she saw Batman. “I hoped I’d have more time before you showed up.”

“Can’t let you harm these students,” Batman said glaring between her and Scarecrow.

“Scarecrow?” Necromancer called and a chuckle left him as he nodded.

“Of course. Have fun getting payback against your lousy classmates,” with that, Scarecrow ran at Batman, throwing his fear gas vials on the ground. Necromancer smirked, watching her classmates cough on the gas. Damian, Nino, Chloe, and Kim coughed but weren’t affected which confused them. Their confusion grew at seeing their classmates scream and hide or cower or try fighting.

“Wh-what?” Chloe asked and Necromancer turned to them, her sinister smirk softening.

“The antidote was on my fingers, enough for the four of you. It absorbed into your bloodstream throu your skin,” she explained with the softest smile at them. “I wasn’t about to make you suffer.” With a cackle, the smile returned as she watched Lila scream and rave trying to run away from whatever she was seeing. But she kept running into classmates before Necromancer hit her and she landed on her back. Necromancer set a foot down onto Lila’s chest and pressed down, Lila’s hands scrambled against her ankle trying to free herself.

“Please! Help, help me!” Lila cried as Necromancer’s cackle reached her ears.

“Marinette! Stop!” she growled as she looked up to see Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin in front of her on the other side of her screaming classmates. “Please. This isn’t you,” Nightwing said, his hands up in a placating manner. She growled as she looked over at the group of three. She could hear Scarecrow’s battle against the Bat behind her.

“This is the new me, Nightwing. I’m finally getting what I deserve after  _ years _ of torture by these fools. This one,” she pushed her foot against Lila harder, “even with being exposed as a liar, everyone still believes her! They don’t even  _ think _ about doubting her because now they would  **_hate_ ** knowing they believed a fucking liar than their friend,” she spat out, smirking when Lila gasped for breath, her nails trying to dig into her skin but to no avail.

“They don’t deserve you. They don’t deserve to get a reaction from you. The biggest blow would be being ignored by the person they’re trying to get a rise out of,” a woman called out walking forward. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she wore a loose blue blouse with a brown vest over it with pants. On her belt was a holster, still holding her gun, and her badge. Her hands were up as she walked toward them.  _ Alya-Dick introduced them to her when they started dating _ , she realized watching as behind Alya, her co-worker got the antidote ready and started putting it into the students closest to them. “I know you feel burned, that you hurt, that you want to have them feel the same way they made you feel. But this…” she shook her head while looking at her gently, “this isn’t the way. Subjecting them to fear gas won’t do anything to make you feel better. It will just have them believe that you are a monster. And I know you’re not. You’re the exact opposite of a monster, Marinette.”

When she stopped next to Nightwing, he nodded and let him take a step forward while Red Hood and Red Robin started moving some students to the cops. “You are an Angel to Gotham, Marinette. Sure, these classmates of yours cracked it, but don’t let them do more than that. Don’t let them have the satisfaction of being your downfall,” Nightwing said, watching as Marinette just glared at them before looking down at Lila.

“Lila deserves this. For all that she’s done to me, to Ladybug, to Paris, to  _ everyone _ . She has to have been helping Hawkmoth from how many times she’s been akumatized or tried hurting us. I know it,” she said at last, causing the two to share a shocked look.

“Then let’s prove it. Together, Marinette,” Alya said taking a slow step forward, glancing back. Marinette didn’t even need to gance back to know that Batman finally caught Scarecrow and pushed him onto the ground cuffed.

“No, I’m not risking her getting away with this. She always,  **_always_ ** , slips out of it! Not anymore.” Necromancer pushed down harder, hearing a crack and Lila gasped. Alya shot forward, somehow quicker than Nightwing, and managed to get Marinette away from Lila as she moved to dodge. But now, Alya had one of Marinette’s fans in hand, very glad Lana taught her how to use one for defensive and offensive stuff. Marinette growled as she tried taking the fan back but Alya evaded her and blocked every attempt.

“No, she won’t get away with it, Marinette. Because you have us to help. And death isn’t the answer. It never is. Not when we can truly do something to stop her. You don’t want that on you, you may hate her, but you don’t want her dead. Because  _ death _ would be the easy way out for her. Wouldn’t it?” Alya asked and Marinette growled in agreeance. Behind her, Nightwing gave Lila the antidote as she gripped her shirt above her sternum and gasped.

“Death is too good for her,” Marinette agreed but then stalked back over to Lila and Nightwing. Seeing the glare, Nightwing actually took a step back, still not used to seeing Marinette glare. With both hands, Marinette hefted Lila up by her shirt and glared. “You got out easy this time, but know this. You will  _ pay _ ,” Marinette growled out as she then kicked Lila against her cracked ribs and she fell back a few feet on the ground. She whirled around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok, Marinette. I know someone who could help,” Alya whispered as Nightwing came up and squeezed Alya’s hand. With a jerky nod, the transformation fell and tears started falling. Duusuu was quick to hide in Mari’s hidden pocket and press against her. “Come on,” wrapping an arm around Marinette’s shoulders, Alya walks her to the cop cars and past, nodding to her co-workers. A medic van was there with a certified counselor waiting.

“This her?” the woman asked and Alya nodded.

“Yes, Marinette, this is Dr. Harley Quinzel. Harley, this is Marinette. I think you two are going to want some privacy,” Alya replied with a soft smile when the two shook hands.

“Thank you, Alya,” Marinette whispered, giving Alya a small smile before she turned to leave. Nightwing caught up to her as she walked back to the others.

“Good call, having Harley come,” he whispered, taking her hand once more, but with the way they were positioned, no one could see it.

“You were the one to warn me that Marinette snapped. I’m glad that Harley was vetted to be help again. She can really reach and understand Marinette right now. With any luck, Marinette will just become a new Siren and not a Rouge.” That had Dick smiling a bit.

“That would be better. The Sirens could use her help in dealing with lowlifes doing stupid stuff. But still, thank you for coming.” Alya smiled at that and squeezed his hand between both of hers.

“We’re a team. And I may or may not know what it’s like wanting to get revenge on someone.” That had Dick snoring as he shook his head.

“If I remember correctly, I had to talk you out of it.”

“Exactly,” she whispered, squeezing his hand one last time before letting go. He gave her one last smile before running back to his family as they waited for him so that they could leave. Damian, Chloe, Nino, and Kim by them were next to the van hugging Marinette close.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered holding her friends close as Harley sat next to her.

“Don’t, Netti. Once this is over with, we can properly work up a plan to bring down Lie-la’s kingdom and make those fools come crawling back to us on their knees,” Chloe said with the others nodding agreement.

“Ya! We can even use some of that viciousness in the plan!” Kim added with a big smile as Marinette shared a shaky one.

“I’ll be honest, Netti. I was scared when I saw you. But also glad. It was nice to see Lila scared for once. She needed a reminder that she doesn’t hold all the cards now,” Nino said, pulling his cap out and ringing it between his hands.

“I don’t-”

“Habibi, don’t. Everyone has a snapping point. And yours was Scarecrow arriving. He did show you that you shouldn’t sit around, but also know that his way of getting revenge won’t bring you any satisfaction. Not like the ways we can plan will,” Damian said, squeezing her hand before raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it. Marinette’s face turned red with a blush as she nodded agreement.

But she could admit it felt nice to see them scared of her. It was nice knowing that they wouldn’t try anything when she was like that. Maybe….

Maybe the Sirens could use another member for their group of three-well four counting Oracle but she mostly offered missions or warnings so she doesn't really count.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is! Sorry if this seemed rushed, I was just losin steam for this cause one my sisters cat Bonito kept interruptin me when I got on a roll by jumping onto me so I got distracted. But then other things came and I was losin that high I had from writin ‘Angel Wings Darken’. If you’re wondering, YES, Mari did join the Siren’s under the name Paonne. Sorry again that she wasn’t that dark….I mean she kinda was by using fear gas? But whatever. I think u get what i mean. Anyways, I hope you understand and enjoyed this. Until next time! -Love Willa<3<3<3


End file.
